The Dragons in the Moon
by Leederlee
Summary: This story is about the dragon shapes in the moons, like how on our moon there are crates in the shape of a man, which we call the Man in the Moon. This is a sad story about the three dragons in Pyrrhia's moons and how they got there. Rated T for violence and blood. Every character is made up. I made them up.
1. Moonsong's Destiny

_**Moonsong's Destiny**_

 _ **(P.S: Takes place before the Scorching)**_

Moon was and ordinary dragon, ish. She wasn't very likeable, her parents were killed when she was three and she didn't have any special Nightwing powers like everyone else, but not everyone did. But then again dragons did see her as evil. Sure, she liked to kill other dragons and she want to kill all the Seawings for revenge but can't dragons look past that? She walked up to the soldier training grounds, making sure that no scavengers saw her. Scavengers are little monster things that go up to you and stab you with their little claws, its so irritating! They've killed dragons before too, it's terrible. Moon walked warily towards the training grounds. Today they would fight other dragons! But she was also late, again, for the fifth time in a row. Biting her lip Moon entered the camp.

"Moonsong, you're late!" Officer Sharp announced, "Again!"

"Sorry sir" Moon spat out, she hated Sharp, the stupid Sandwing thought he was so smart.

"Today we'll be fighting one another." The officer stated, "Any kills won't be punished". Some of the Dragonets yelped in fear, Moon smiled, now she could kill Sharp, it was aloud after all. Then she could get revenge on all of the Seawings for killing her parents. A she needed to do is get Sharp out of the way first.

"Pick your partners. Last dragon without one has to fight me" Sharp said smiling, no one wanted to partner with Moon and she knew that. She counted on it. After everyone had a partner she walked up to Sharp and got into a battle position ready to fight for her life, and take his.

"Guess it's you and me Sharp" He growled at hearing his name,

"You asked for it kid" then he lunged, claws outstretched. Moon slid Underneath him her claws raking his underbelly as she did. Sharp yowled in pain, he dove again. Moon tried to get at him again but at the last minute his wings flared open and he changed his direction, his claws slashed at her side. She hit him with her tail as he landed, putting him off balance and then made the final blow to his heart

"Now I can finish my destiny Sharp, thanks" were the last words that the Officer heard. Moon stepped away from the body and shook the blood from her scales.

"Officer Sharp is dead!" A Seawing cried, Moon smiled and stalked towards him. This will be the first of many Seawings that she would kill to get revenge for her father.

"Yes, I killed him, the same way I am going to kill YOU" Moon said, then she lunged. The Seawing was not as good as a fighter as Officer Sharp was and went down easy, she hunted down the rest without a sweat. She didn't follow the other Dragons as they flew, she was merciful and would let them live. But that didn't matter. It was the Seawings who had killed her parents, they were innocent. Soon the Seawing would be getting a surprise visit, so what if the war had ended in peace, her destiny still called her. Her destiny, was to get vengeance for her parent's death. Looking up at the moons she remembered what her father would say about them,

"The moons are pure milky orbs in the sky, not a single black mark, not a spot of sadness or evil, that's why we named you Moonsong, because the song that the moons sing are full of happiness and life" Moonsong's decision was made. The Seawings would pay for what they did, and they would suffer at the power of her talons, she was sure of it.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Do you know what the man in the moon is? Well, this story (Is not finished) is about the three dragons in the moon (One for each moon) So right now if you didn't notice, the moons have no color, they are a pure milky white. In other words, not a single black spot.**


	2. Shadowstorm's Story

_**Part 2 - Shadowstorm's story**_

Shadowstorm looked down at his dragonet, she had just came out of her egg. He looked up at his mate, Cloudcatcher.

"Let's call her Moonsong" Cloud nodded, approving of the name.

"Hi Moonsong" Cloud said "Don't be scared, Mommy and Daddy will keep you safe from all those nasty scavengers". The little dragonet squeaked in reply, she was perfect.

 _3 Years later_

"Moon, Moon, Moonsong pay attention!" Shadow said to his daughter, "Your mother and I are going to go with the Nightwing peace-making committee to try to make peace between our tribe and the Seawings." Moon nodded then went back to reading her scroll. Moonsong was a ray of light in the darkness, she was the joy of his world. She had recently started battle training and was doing fantastic! Shadowstorm didn't want her in the army but Cloudcatcher insisted so he went along with it.

"Goodbye sweet one" Cloud said, bustling her snout in Moon's shoulder,

"Bye - Bye mama" Moon said dismissing them.

 _ **Later at the Seawing Palace**_

The others on the committee weren't all that bad. There was the youngest Princess, Galaxy and her brother Glowtail. Then there was the old dragon of the group, Darkbite and then Shadowstorm and Cloudcatcher. They landed on the platform outside the palace and was greeted by a green Seawing,

"Please, follow me to the negotiations room" he said, ushering the Nightwings forward. Shadow walked forward, the walls revealed great wealth within the kingdom. Soon they arrived and for some strange reason he felt like someone was watching them.

"Cloud" he whispered to his mate "Do you see something?"

"Shadow" she whispered back "I told you I can't see the future on command"

"Oh never mind". Cloudcatcher could see the future in visions sometimes while Shadowstorm had no powers at all. Moonsong didn't either and that was on purpose, but they were teaching her to block mind reading. Something about this place didn't seem right, like someone was about to strike them down.

"Please" the green dragon said, flicking his tail at a cluster of seats "sit down while I fetch our negations committee"

"We thank you for your hospitality sir…."

"Seaweed, my name is Seaweed." Seaweed replied

"Then we thank you for your hospitality sir Seaweed" Princess Galaxy finished.

"Before I get them, can I have your names so I can tell them who's here?" Seaweed asked,

"I'm Shadowstorm and this is my mate Cloudcatcher" Shadowstorm said, pointing at each introduced dragon as he did so, "Darkbite, Princess Galaxy and Prince Glowtail." And ad he said each name the respected dragon put up a talon in reply.

"Thank you now I can tell the committee who's here!" Seaweed said before he dashed off. Then after a few moments, an army of Seawings flooded in, the Queen behind them.

"What is the meaning of this!" Princess Galaxy cried

"Our tribes are at war and you expect us to just sit on our tails and talk!" Queen Dolphin hollered, "run while you still can fools!" So they started to run, Shadowstorm yelling

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! WE CAN SETTLE THIS IN PEACE". The Seawings didn't stop charging, one hit Darkbite with his tail. Darkbite hit the wall and then was stabbed by a Seawing. Princess Galaxy started to cry as her brother Glowtail was also stabbed. They got outside,

"FLY GALAXY! TELL THE QUEEN WHAT HAS HAPPEND, FLY" Cloudcatcher yelled as her and Shadowstorm were hit to the side, then they were both stabbed in the belly.

"Cloud I-I love you" Shadow said

"I love you to" Cloud replied, hugging him

"I hope t-that Moonsong will be ok". Shadow looked up at the three milky white orbs in the sky, the moons were a perfect smooth white, no black marks, no evil. Shadowstorm kissed his beloved Cloudcatcher one last time before his world faded to black.

"I love you my sweet Moonsong, never forget that" the parents whispered in unison, taking their last breaths together.

 _Later at the Nightwing Kingdom_

Out of breath Princess Galaxy finally arrived at the Nightwing Kingdom. All her friends were dead, and it was all the Seawing's fault. The Seawings has kidnapped Galaxy's eldest sister, Princess Timeshifter, there were webbed talon prints in her room the day she vanished. They had gone to the meeting to try to get her back but, she didn't linger on the thought long as she entered the throne room.

"Mother….." Galaxy started

"Where is your brother, are you ok? Where is your sister, they didn't give her back!" her mother, Queen Nightwind asked her, examining everything about her daughter.

"Mother, the seawings, they killed everyone else, I'm the only one that escaped". Her mother took a step back on shock,

"What! My Glowtail, dead! I must grieve". Then the Queen rushed off in tears.

"Princess you must tell Moonsong, Shadowstorm and Cloudcatcher's daughter, I'll tell Darkbite's family" one of the guards, she was pretty sure his name was Blackspider, told her. She nodded and they went. Galaxy saw little Moonsong reading, her tail wagging happily in the air. She was about to ruin this little dragonet's happiness for possibly the rest of her life. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door,

"Mommy Daddy, you're home!" She heard Moonsong say before she opens the door,

"Moonsong, I have terrible news." She started, she could feel the tears welling by her eyes, "can I come in?" Moonsong nodded and they took a spot on the carpet.

"What is it?" Moonsong asked, then put on a frown "Did my parents tell you to do this, was there even a meeting at all! I bet they're just planning my surprise hatch day party! It's tomorrow, I'm really excited! Oh yeah, just call me Moon"

"No, Moon, your parents are dead" Galaxy finished as she let the tears flow. Moon's face was covered in pure shock, then she pressed her face to Galaxy's chest and they wept together.

For Shadowstorm

For Cloudcatcher

For Glowtail

For Darkbite

For pain and loss, which is great in the world.


	3. Seawing Justice

_**Part 3 - Seawing Justice**_

She flew stealthily up to the Bay of a Thousand Scales. She's been flying for days and her body hurt, take that back, EVERYTHING BURNED WITH THE ETERNAL PAIN OF THE SUN! Landing on the sand she saw a Seawing, he was pretty old, he had green scales and was probably as old as her parents would have been around this time, she shook off that thought only to gain a new one. _I'll manipulate him_ she thought happily then asked him,

"Hey, sir could you point me in the direction of the uhhhh, Island Palace?" Moon had been studying Seawings ever since they had killed her only family. Others had taken her in of course, but they could never replace Shadowstorm and Cloudcatcher, her loving father and mother.

"Yes, who shall I say is coming?"

"Moonsong, you?"

"Seaweed". Moonsong followed Seaweed to the palace, Queen Dolphin was on the throne, her mate Wave was behind her and she was chatting with her daughters, Princess Reflection and the younger, Princess Pebble.

"ATTENTION!" Seaweed yelled, "MOONSONG OF THE NIGHTWINGS HAS COME TO SEE THE QUEEN!"

"If that's ok" Moon quickly added, the Queen nodded and she flew up to the platform in front of her.

"I have important news for you my Queen" Moonsong said, holding back her hate.

"Come then, tell me" so Moon walked up to the Seawing's ear and whispered,

"I'm going to kill you and your whole tribe" then she blew fire, releasing her vengeance. She then spun around and spread the flames and listened happily at the screaming dragons.

"This is what you deserve you treacherous, horrible dragons!" Moonsong spat, she attacked them, after non stop battle training sense her parents had died, she was good at it. She exited the room after killing most that were there and sat down on the sand, tired. She looked at the three moons in the sky.

"Why do you hate us?" A voice asked, he was a dark blue dragon with some light blue swirls.

"How old are you?" She asked, "do you not know about the war between our tribes?"

"Yes, I do" he said as he carefully went to sit beside her, "but that war ended years ago"

"Do you remember the peace meeting before it started in which your dragons slaughtered ours?"

"Yes" The dragonet admitted,

"Then you know that your tribe killed the parents of an innocent almost two year old dragonet! And you still honor them!" She practically shouted. Then she lunged, her claws outstretched. She overtook him easily but, as she had him pinned down she noticed the royal spirals on his wings. She smiled, another family member she could take from Dolphin. She had him down and covered in burns, about to stab down and cast the final blow when he muttered something and the sand cuffed around her wrists and held her into the air. Dragons started to slowly come out of the palace to see what was going on.

"I, Prince Stingray of the Seawings banish you, Moonsong of the Nightwings to the moon, and show who you truly are as you sit there, showing us what your soul really looks like!" She started to disintegrate into a glowing dark orb, screaming in pain and shooting fire everywhere. The black orb flew and hit the middle moon, the darkness creeped over it until it formed the shape of a crying dragon. Stingray then realized, _she attacked us out of grief, she was just a lonely dragonet that missed her mom and dad._ He felt terrible. Then he added,

"And I put Moonsong's parents in the other two moons, to watch over their daughter". Two black orbs rose from the spot where Shadowstorm and Cloudcatcher had died and hit the other two moons, as they did Moonsong's image grew happy on the moon as a female and male Nightwing shapes appeared on the other two moons beside her, they were all smiling. _I'm not alone any more_ she thought. The other Seawings went back inside to tend to the many injured while Stingray looked at the moons in silence. He could almost hear a little melody in the song that is the birds singing overhead, the waves splashing in rhythm and the fish popping out of the water and entering once more like a piano's keys. And only by straining his ears could he just make out, Moonsong's voice singing in harmony with them.

 **Author's** **Note:**

 **This is the end of the legend! I'm glad you like it scene I'm in, like, 7th grade. Thank you guys for the positive comments and Venomheart the Dreamer I hope you now know why I called her Moonsong. If you STILL don't get it then reread the last paragraph!**


End file.
